Ruins
General information: ''' Entrance: Map 3 - Lost Capital (38,5) back to your city Castle and talk to [Craftman Baron] and the ruins will be unlocked over your Manor. 1- Use Reinforcement to add adventurers into the ruins expedition team so they can be edited into the battle group and start the challenge. 2-You will challenge the next layer directly after passing through the previous one. Every week when starting a new challenge, you will be transferred to the highest layer in your record at floor 1 of that layer. 3-During Ruins Expedition, the adventurer will be defeated instead of wounded if his HP is 0. If the adventurer team is defeated, you can choose other adventurers in the ruins Expedition team to continue to challenge and the health of monsters won't restore. 4-When an adventurer is deafeated, the team will go into the transitory status of Vengeance, of which each defeated will all damage and status effect by 5% (stackable up to 6 times). 5-The Ruins Expedition is reset at PDT 13:00 every Sunday, removing all progress and the number of Expedition Tickets will be refreshed to 20. After the reset, you can get 8 Expeditions Tickets the first time you login the game everyday. 6-It spends one expedition ticket to reinforce one adventurer. The team shall be set at 20 people at a maximum. There is only one chance for Reinforcement everyday (reset at PDT 13:00). Adventurers in Ruins Expedition Team are unable to change equipment and loots and the adevnturers/items are locked from use outside the ruins until removed or dead. Layers 1 to 5 each go up to 50 floors, and layer 6 has 70 floors. The basic content of each Layers are very similar to each others divided into two categories. The first are the battles and the second are the choices that you will take. The first 4 layers and up to the 23rd floors of layer 5 are pretty simple if you have completed Map 16 and Dark Rift 50. Then you need to start planning accoordinately for each fights (specifically for the Crypt King and Relics Saints), and the team setup on how to approach them. In general every layer from one to 6 are the same with increased difficulty. You will encounter 14 types of monsters that have specific abilities which will evolve as you advance throughout the Layers. It is up to you to decide if you want to advance to the next layer or stay on a specific layer for each weekly reset as you will always start over from floor one on the last layer completed. In other words..if you beat floor 50 of layer 5 there wont be any going back to layer 5 ever and you will always start at layer 6 floor 1. There are a total of 20 types of options and 14 types of monsters that you will encounter throughout the floors. Choices are randomly given in each Layer at floor 1(Prayers), 6, 7, 9, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 21, 25, 26, 29, 31, 32, 33, 37, 39, 41, 44, 45, 47,48 and 49. Pick wisely and ahead with your team composition. '''Options Choices with a * *are recommended (may vary depending the team status) * Abandoned Iron Prison: Enter by Force (Resources/MATK-15%) / Decipher the spell (Health Lost/MATK+15%) * Abandoned Puppet: Sneak(Health Lost/? / *Violent attacks*(Silver/?) * Alchemic Station: Blend the potion(Ar +/-10) / Ruin the test(Res +/- 15) * Blood Marks: Magic Resonance (Res+20/AR-20) / *Just Pass Through* (Resource/Health Lost) * Burning Fireplace: *Destroy* (Health Lost/Resource) / Getting warm (Heal/Res-20) * Crack channel: Force to pass (Heal/Health Lost) / *'Take detour*' (Resource/Health Lost) * Fork: Lightning Crossing (Matk+/-7%) / Rock Crossing (Patk+/-7%) * Foul Pit: *Clean up*(Healing Reduction:-15%/Silver) / Pass through (Healing Reduction:-15%/Con+7) * Giant Iron Cage: Release (Resource/Health Lost) / Taunt (Fight/PATK +15%) * Golden Burner: Search for ember (Heal/hit% -10) / *Make a wish*(Lost Health/Stats+15%) * Ground Collapse: Pass quickly (Resource/Health Lost) / *Gently* (Silver/Health Lost) * Mysterious Spell: Resist by magic(Health Lost/?) / *Listen silently* (Hit+10/Crit-15) * Niche Candlestick: Light (Stats+/-7%) / Destroy (Heal+/-7%) * Pit of Bones: *Clean up* (Heal-15%/Silver) / Bury (Health Lost/+20AR) * Rock Carving: *Destroy* (Crit+15%/Fight) / Examine (Restore Health/Fight) * Sealed Box: *Seal* '''(Heal+15%/'Health Lost) / Break (Heal Lost/?) * Totem Magic Array: '*Find the weak spot*''' (Hit+7/Crit-7)/ Smash (Hit-7/Crit+7) * Underground River: Drink (Stats -15/Heal) / *Check water*(Resource/Con Lost) * Worn-out Scroll: Read(Heath+15/Health Lost) / *Destroy*(Health Lost/Silver) * Wounded Beast: *Get closer* (Silver/Health Lost) / Take a detour (Resource/?) Monsters The 14 type of Monsters are: (Skills Links are from Layer1) * Crypt King(Dark): Paw Strike (AoE Physical), Dark Forbiden Zone (Reduce Healing by 80%), cannot be stunned * Crypt Werewolf(Beast): Crimson Swing (AoE Physical w/Bleed), Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned * Demon Vanguard(Dark): Random Slash (AoE Physical w/Stun), Vitality Drain (Single Magical w/lifetap), Extermination Blow * Den Lizard(Beast): Tail Swing (AoE Physical w/Stun), Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned * Earth Dragon(Dragon): Venom Breath (AoE MAgical w/Plague), Devour, immune to all debuffs * Evil Spirit(Ethereal): Soul Splitter (AoE Magical w/Dex down), Curse of the Death, Immune to all debuffs * Relics Golem(Golem): Magic Storm (AoE Magical), Magic Shield (Res up buff) * Relics Golem(Golem): Ruthless Stomp (AoE Physical w/stun), Kinetic Shield (AR up buff), Extermination Blow * Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt (single Physical w/ X Taunt), Inborn Hunter(Attack lower HP), Curse of the Death * Relics Mage: Ignite (AoE Magical w/Scorch), Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned * Relics Saints: Group Healing, Swing (Single Physical), Curse of the Death * Relics Sand Worm(Beast): Earth-split Impact (AoE Physical), Devour (1 min 30 Lowest HP), cannot be stunned * Relics Surveillant(Dark): Disrupting Ray(Single Magical w/Res Down), Inborn Hunter(Attack the lowest HP) ,Immune to Taunt * Relics Warrior: Horizontal Strike (AoE Physical), Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned When making teams, build them for taking care of the Evil Spirit, Relics Saints and the Crypt King. Layers and Recommended Team: Ruins Layer 1 Line up 1: Line up 2: Advanced Line up 3: 4 Blood Mages, Pally, 2 Priests(AR/Stun & Dex/Lobster), 2 Barbarian, Nightmare Reserve: Ruins Layer 2 Line up 1: Line up 2: Advanced Line up 3: 4 Blood Mages, Pally, 2 Priests(AR/Stun & Dex/Lobster), 2 Barbarian, Nightmare Reserve: Ruins Layer 3 Line up 1: Line up 2: Advanced Line up 3: 4 Blood Mages, Pally, 2 Priests(AR/Stun & Dex/Lobster), 2 Barbarian, Nightmare Reserve: Ruins Layer 4 Line up 1: Line up 2: Line up 3: Advanced Line up 3: 4 Blood Mages, Pally, 2 Priests(AR/Stun & Dex/Lobster), 2 Barbarian, Nightmare Ruins Layer 5 Line up 1: Line up 2: Advanced Line up 3: 4 Blood Mages, Pally, 2 Priests(AR/Stun & Dex/Lobster), 2 Barbarian, Nightmare Reserve: Ruins Layer 6 Line up 1: Line up 2: Line up 3: Reserve: Ruins Layer 7 Line up 1: Line up 2: Line up 3: Reserve: Rewards Glimmering: Glimmering Ruins Amulet, , Glimmering Ruins Battle Axe, Glimmering Ruins Bracer, Glimmering Ruins Cloak, Glimmering Ruins Dagger, Glimmering Ruins Hammer, Glimmering Ruins Helmet, Glimmering Ruins Hood, Glimmering Ruins Long Sword, Glimmering Ruins Musket, Glimmering Ruins Pendant, Glimmering Ruins Plate Mail, Glimmering Ruins Ring, Glimmering Ruins Wand Radiant: Radiant Ruins Amulet, Radiant Ruins Battle Axe, Radiant Ruins Bracer, Radiant Ruins Dagger, Radiant Ruins Cloak, Radiant Ruins Dagger, Radiant Ruins Hammer, ''Radiant Ruins Helmet, ''Radiant Ruins Hood, Radiant Ruins Long Sword, Radiant Ruins Musket, Radiant Ruins Pendant, Radiant Ruins Plate Mail, Radiant Ruins Ring, Radiant Ruins Wand